My Gifted Little FREAK
by FreakM
Summary: Amelia has been MIA for five years & Kurt has yet to give up hope of ever seein her again. There is not a day that goes by that Amelia doesn't think of Kurt,especially since Adel looks like her Father. KurtXOC Part 2 of "Gifted Otherwise Known As FREAK"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

Amelia

"Mutter Mutter!" I smiled into my pillow as my bed was invaded by a hyper ball of energy. I looked up into the glowing yellow eyes of my daughter. "Adel, you're up early my little Freak. What is the occasion?" she smiled and hugged me "You know what today is Mutter, it's my birthday!" I smiled and sat up hugging her "So it is, and what shall we do today?" she smiled her golden yellow eyes lighting up "can we go to the circus? Or to a show? Please please please?" I smiled and thought to myself "How about some breakfast first? And then the birthday girl gets to decide what we do today." She nodded and bounced of the bed to go through her own morning routine.

I stretched and got out of bed throwing on a robe before leaving my room to go to the kitchen. I walked about and started breakfast for my little Freak. Today she would be four and she already reminded me so much of myself and her father. I sighed and shook my head while I continued to cook my little Freak's breakfast. "Chocolate Chip pancakes!" I smiled as Adel ran into the room grinning. I nodded at her outburst and continued to cook. "Chocolate Chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. For the birthday girl!"

Adel smiled "Mutter I know where I want to go today" I nodded for her to continue "I want to go to New York City and see a show" I paused in my cooking briefly before continuing "What show sweetie?" she shrugged "Any show Mutter" I nodded and set out her food "Okay sweetie I'll go see what's playing." She sat down and began to eat as I left and went to get the tickets and details sorted out.

And later that day we left.

Kurt

Today I and a few other teachers were bringing our students to New York City to see a show. We didn't know which one yet, the Professor wanted to surprise us all. So here we all were, loaded onto several buses heading to NYC. So far everything was running smoothly, no one got in trouble yet. I sighed and relaxed looking out the window as the serene moved by.

Amelia

Two hours later we were in NYC in Time Square, Adel was smiling her now green eyes shining with amazement. "Mutter where are we going to go?" I smiled and picked her up as I continued to walk. "We are going to see, West Side Story." She squealed and hugged me as I crossed the street to go to the theater. Shortly later we were sitting in out box seats right by the stage waiting for the show to start. "Madame?" I turned and looked behind me. "Yes?" The young woman standing there worked for the theater "Can I get you anything before the show starts?" I looked back to Adel "Would you like anything honey?" she shrugged "Can I go see what they have?" I looked at the woman "I'd be happy to take her to the concession stand." I smiled and nodded to her. "Just be careful k?" she nodded and bounced away with the woman while I let my powers wander, keeping an "eye" on Adel."

Adel

I smiled as the nice lady showed me to the concession stand and I looked at all the candy. The lady wanted to bring me right up to the stand but I would rather wait on line so no one would take any real notice of me, like Mutter taught me. There were a few people before me, and the line moved slowly till there was only one man in front of me. He turned and saw me looking up at him and laughed. He then smiled and stepped aside. "You can go ahead of me little darling." I smiled at him and shook my head no. 'You go sir; you have been waiting just as long as me." He laughed again and shook his head again and I decided to just smile and go ahead of him like he wanted. I thanked the man again and quickly got what I wanted. When I had everything I wanted I thanked the man again and walked back to the box where my mutter was with the nice lady. When we got close my mutter was walking out of the box seat and heading right towards us. "Sweetie we need to leave."

Amelia

I was smiling as I listened in on Adel's conversation with the man at the concession stand. Until I listened in on the man and realized who he was. As soon as she was coming back I was heading to get her to leave. "Sweetie we need to leave." Adel was a smart child and understood right away that we needed to go, so she didn't question me. I nodded my thanks to the woman who worked there and took Adel's hand in my own as I headed out of the theater. As I was walking I saw two people I knew right ahead of me and turned with my back facing towards them. I held Adel in front of me and pretended to fix her hair while she whispered to me "Mutter, what's wrong." I didn't answer as I listened to the two talk.

Normal Profile

"You're a regular gentlemen Logan, who could've known." Kurt said with a slight smile, blending into the crowd thanks to his image inducer. "Go ahead and laugh it up blue boy." Logan said while handing him his candy. "Trust me I shall." Logan went to reply but stopped suddenly and sniffed the air before looking over his shoulder. "Kurt, I don't want to get your hopes up, but your girlfriends here."

Amelia

"Shit" I said under my breath as I scooped Adel into my arms and made my way towards the emergency exit. All I heard behind me then was Kurt yelling my name "Amelia!" and then I teleported away with Adel in my arms.

A/N

Wow I continued a story, sweet.


	2. Where Have You Been?

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters. But I do own my characters.

Kurt

Amelia looked different and not herself, her hair was short now and straightened. Her skin was no longer deathly pale but had a normal skin tone to it. She wasn't wearing one of her original old fashioned outfits. She was just in a pair of jeans with a dress shirt and blazer; she was however still in heels. She also had a child with her, which I found strange because I knew the only children she had patience for were her younger brothers. I followed her right out the emergency exit only to be met with a cloud of brimstone smoke. She used my own power to escape me. I sighed and went back inside where my friends caught up with me, asking what happened. I simply shrugged them off and waited until we got back to the school where I could talk to the professor.

Adel

My mutter acts weird from time to time but nothing like this. She paced all over the living room, on the floors, walls, and ceiling. "Mutter, what's wrong?" she stopped and looked down at me from the ceiling with a gentle smile. "Nothing sweetie." Then she continued to pace. Mutter was lying, but she never lied to me, she always told me the truth. Something was definitely up.

Kurt

Several long hours later I was standing outside the room where Cyrebro was, waiting or the Professor who was inside to try and track down Amelia. As soon as we got back to the school I asked him to try and track her down again. The door opened then and the Professor rolled out. "Were you able to find her?" he sighed "Kurt you must understand than Amelia is a very powerful mutant, she is nearly impossible to find."

My heart sunk "So you didn't find her?" he smiled "I never said that now did I? Now I'm not sure if she is in the location I found, but the child who was there kept thinking about her." I smiled as realization hit me. "When I saw Amelia, she had a child with her." He nodded and started to roll away "Kurt there is however something you should know, this child, through she kept thinking of Amelia she did not call her by her name. I only knew who she was thinking of by the pictures in her mind. She called Amelia "Mutter"" I stopped short and my heart sunk once again. "Mutter" Amelia was now a Mutter. She had a daughter, a baby girl a new life, one without me.

"Do you still want to find her Kurt?" the Professor asked from beside me. I sighed and took a deep breath; if she moved on…then I would try to because her happiness was all I could ever want. But I needed to know what happened five years ago.

"Yes."

Adel

Mutter was downstairs in the garage when the doorbell rang and I jumped up to see who it was. I stood up on a chair and looked through the peek hole, the man from the theater, the one who chased mutter, was there with two others, one was in a wheelchair, the other was big blue and furry. I was about to go get Mutter when I stopped and decided to listen in on their conversation instead. They didn't sound like bad people…and I didn't think they were. Mutter always said to go with the option in which both your heart and mind were in the same place. She also told me that she wouldn't be back up for at least two hours…it had only been an hour. I sighed and turned back to the door.

I moved the chair aside and undid the locks before taking a deep breath and opening the door. The three men quieted down as I stared at them. "Can I help you?" the man in the wheelchair went to speak but the man beside him cut him off "Hello little one, is your mutter home?" he had a germen accent I knew. "Why?" I asked. The blue man spoke this time "We are old friends with her, see" he pulled out a picture from his wallet and showed it to me. I had seen it before, mutter showed it to me once…I knew this man. Then it dawned on me

"You are Doctor McCoy… you were my Mutter's professor when she was in collage." He nodded happily while the man with the accent seemed to sulk. "Is your Mother home?" I nodded to him "Yes, but she's busy at the moment." The man in the wheelchair smiled at me "Can we come in?" I smiled back and nodded yes. "Yup, mutter will be up from the garage in about an hour, so you can all come in and hang out." As they entered the man with the accent spoke again "Is your…father home?" he asked. I closed the door and locked it again. "No, I don't have a Vater, or rather I don't know him." I smiled and walked to the living room with the three following me.

"Can I get you all anything?" Dr. McCoy laughed "You are a little version of your mother." I smiled and nodded "Hm…Tea?" he asked I smiled again and nodded yes. "I'll go make it." I went to walk away but the germen man stopped me "You cannot cook by yourself, you are to young." I frowned at him "I can do anything if I try, and I happen to make tea all the time for my mutter and myself. But if it makes you feel better, you can watch me do it."

Amelia

I finally fixed the problems with one of my older projects and was walking up the stairs covered in grime and grease with a satisfied smile on my face. That smile quickly left when I opened the door to the hallway of the main part of the house. "Damnit…" I sensed them now…Hank, Professor, and Kurt. I sighed and walked to me bedroom knowing that this day would one day come. I showered and changed before heading to the kitchen where the three were.

When I entered everyone went quiet and Adel smiled as she walked over with my favorite tea cup and handed it to me. "Here you go mutter, it's spiced with five sugars and cream like you like. But I think it's a bit cold." I smiled and kneeled down, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "That's ok sweetie." I stood back up and walked over to where the three sat and sat among them with a gentle smile. Hank had aged a bit as did the professor, but Kurt was had the most noticeable difference. He wasn't blue with golden eyes, his tail was nowhere to be seen, he looked normal. I didn't like it. And then I spoke to them for the first time, saying one simple word. "I'm Sorry."

No one spoke until Kurt did. He stared at me intently before reaching forward and placing a hand on my cheek. "Where have you been Amelia?" and then just like that I was in his arms and he was hugging me tight. His face was buried in my neck and I felt tears soak into my clothes. I hadn't seen him in so long…and this new him was strange. So I slowly raised my arms up and hugged him back with a smile. "It's a long story."

A/N

Review if you can.


	3. Vater

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men

Amelia…5 years ago…

She frowned as zoomed down the highway towards her meeting. The first time in years that she was seeing her Aunt and Grandmother…if she could call them that. Thinking about the meeting made her think back to her fight with Kurt. It pained her to remember the sad look on his face when she left him standing at the gates to the school. She shook her head, she couldn't think about him now, she had other matters on her hands. She pulled into the parking lot of the chosen meeting place, a well known restaurant. As she entered she was immediately approached and then seated in a private room away from nosey eyes.

It wasn't long before the doors opened again and a woman with short neatly done black hair walked in wheeling an old woman who looked just as groomed and primed as she. She rose when they got to the table and then sat again when they were settled. She stared at them, her eyes cold and unreadable. Both stared back before the old woman spoke "It is good to see you again Amelia." Amelia stared the woman down before reaching for the water on the table and taking a small sip. Then she answered in a calm clear voice "You as well Grandmother…Aunt."

For the next two hours Amelia sat with her Aunt and grandmother speaking to them of the past. For the next two hours she heard constant apologies. She however didn't believe them, she didn't believe any of this, she knew something was up and she was right. Since the time she entered the room she had taken small sips of water, having drank nearly five glasses now. Then she had began to feel hot and asked if they could turn the air on. Suddenly she had to keep blinking to stop from falling asleep and then she felt it. The old but not forgotten pain of something almost ripping her head open. She dropped to the floor and screamed, thrashing around and clawing at her head.

And then he came into her line of view causing her screams of pain to increase. "You didn't really think you escaped, did you A3?" Trask said as she slowly drifted into the darkness.

Amelia…modern times…

"I don't remember what happened after that, I do know however I was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. about a month later." I said looking into the murky brown tea in my cup. "But why didn't you come back then?" Kurt asked with confused eyes. I sighed and frowned "Because I wasn't awake yet, the whole first year I was missing I was in a comma. I had no idea where I was or what had happened. I awoke in October 2010."

They were quiet seeming to process this information. "But why didn't you return after that?" Hank asked I sighed and looked over to Adel who sat happily on the floor playing with her doll. The three men followed my gaze to her before looking back to me. "Amelia…" the professor started before pausing and speaking again "Where did Adel come from?"

I griped my cup and hung my head…this was a conversation I had been dreading for years. I took one deep breath after another before speaking. "When I was captured…I was just barely a month pregnant."

Then it suddenly clicked in place for everyone and then Kurt looked to me. "You went missing in November…and me and you were together in October…" my hands were shaking now as I nodded to him. Adel…the greatest gift from my only love. His eyes widened before looking over his shoulder to Adel. "I'm a…father." I nodded yes to him and once again it was quiet. Until Kurt looked back at me with anger in his eyes. "How could you not tell me? I had a right to know don't you think?" his voice was hard. I looked back to him frowning "Because I didn't know until after I had her Kurt. What did you want me to do? Hm? I was missing for a year, I had a child that I never knew existed and then you wanted me to show back up out of the blue with said child?"

Hank intervened "Amelia…you were still in a coma when you gave birth to Adel weren't you?" I nodded my yes to him as I looked back to my cup. "I wasn't ready to face anyone yet…so I didn't." Kurt still wasn't calm and slammed his hands on the table making everything shake. I jumped slightly and quickly looked to Adel who was no longer playing but rather staring at Kurt intently with a small frown on her face. She then looked to me; I knew what she was thinking and shook my head no. "Do they know?" I looked at Kurt. "Does who know?" he looked at me "Your Brothers." My eyes widened ever so slightly and I placed my cup onto the table slowly. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean Amelia?" he asked with an edge in his voice that I had never heard before. "They know I'm alive and well, but that's all. They know no more then you do."

He went to speak again but Adel interrupted him. "Mutter…" I looked to her and smiled "Yes sweetie?" she looked from Kurt to myself several times before speaking again. "Can I say something?" I nodded with a confused look while she stood up and walked over. She stopped next to Kurt and looked up at him, Kurt was still not calm but he did put on a passive face while he stared down at Adel. "Mutter told me a lot about you Vater. She told me that you're a teacher and a very nice person. I would very much like to see and know that myself vater, so please calm yourself." She touched his hand lightly and he slowly calmed down. I suppose it pays to have a telekinetic, empathic child who could control or shift someone's mood. Through I would have very much liked if she had listened and had not used her powers on her father.

An hour or so later I was sitting on the couch watching Adel and Kurt talk. Hank sat beside me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. The Professor watched for sometime before looking to me. "Amelia have you given any thought to a better place for Adel's schooling?" I knew where this was leading. "I would love for her to go Professor. But that's for her and Kurt to decide."

Adel

I had been listening in on Vater's thoughts this whole time. A lot was going on in his head while he sat and talked with me. But there was something I caught a lot in his head. _"Does she still love me?"_ I knew I shouldn't have said anything but when I heard it for the twentieth time I answered for my Mutter. "She does." He looked at me strangely "I'm sorry?" I looked down at Laune my favorite doll before continuing. "You keep asking yourself if mutter still loves you. She does, she thinks about you all the time and regrets the fight you had years ago everyday. Besides me and my uncles you're all she thinks about." He stared at me strangely before smiling and shaking his head. "You inherited some of her mutation I see." I smiled "Some of yours to." He looked perplexed but then discreetly looked over his shoulder to Mutter. "Do you think she'd still want to be with me then?" I nodded "I don't think I know." He simply nodded. 


End file.
